lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Erica Steinmare
Erica Snow is the daughter of an unknown women, and Fenrick Steinmare making her a member of House Steinmare but because of her bastard birth she carries the surname of Snow. Erica has two half siblings in the form of Dylan, and Martin Steinmare of which her brother Dylan is the heir to House Steinmare and took part bravely in the Invasion of Westbridge, while her brother Martin is very politically influencial even more so then her brother Dylan and he is married to Laera Griffon of House Griffon. Erica Snow was born after a drunken mistake by her father Fenrick Steinmare with a girl that wanted a little more then just a good time. After finding out she had brought the child to term he took Erica from her, and silently had the women killed so that she couldn't spread any rumors about him. Bringing Erica into the house caused problems with his wife but he was old enough, and away enough that he didn't care. Erica would be raised by her adopted mother Melina Steinmare who had made up the story that she was in fact her daughter, and the twin of Dylan Steinmare so that she wouldn't be embaressed by people about her bastard birth, and this would eventually lead to her having her surname changed from "Snow" to Steinmare. This act took a lot of courage on the part of Melina and the two have always been close after her act of bravery, and the general love she has always shown to Erica. Erica Snow would become a member of the Order of the Dragon and a Dragon Priest within Steinmare for a time. Her devotion to the Dragon would make her known to the higher leadership of the province of Central Lucerne, and she was brought before the council and was eventally placed in a position of leaving her home to travel to Brill to work under Taylor Swift of whom was going on a pilgramage to Lorderon. History Early History Erica Snow was born after a drunken mistake by her father Fenrick Steinmare with a girl that wanted a little more then just a good time. After finding out she had brought the child to term he took Erica from her, and silently had the women killed so that she couldn't spread any rumors about him. Bringing Erica into the house caused problems with his wife but he was old enough, and away enough that he didn't care. Erica would be raised by her adopted mother Melina Steinmare who had made up the story that she was in fact her daughter, and the twin of Dylan Steinmare so that she wouldn't be embaressed by people about her bastard birth. This act took a lot of courage on the part of Melina and the two have always been close after her act of bravery, and the general love she has always shown to Erica. Wolf in Lucerne Following the victory at Castle Stragnarax Liam Greymane would be sent a letter from William stating that when he returned from Westbridge he would be knighting many of the young nobles that took part in the Battle of Castle Stragnarax, and this would lead to Liam sending his son and heir Liam Greymane II. to Lucerne to have the honor of being knighted by William Lovie III. Liam went to Lucerne with a detachment of forty men at arms from House Greymane as well as accompanied by several other houses of whom were sending men, and young nobles to be knighted, and the large group made their way by the road to Lucerne. Arriving at Lucerne Liam was shocked at the pure size of the city, and as he stood in awe of the city he was met at the gates by Freddie Highmore of whom led them into the city, and made it clear that he was aware of the situation that the Greymane's suffered from and Liam was to make sure that nothing of danger happened to anyone. Staying in the large Aerene Palace grounds in the northern section of the city he would be escorted around by Freddie Highmore, and Emma Bell of whom he learned had married Freddie recently but was still a blood member of House Lovie. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. 'Family Members' Dylan Steinmare Cover Front.png|Dylan Steinmare - Brother|link=Dylan Steinmare Relationships Mylessa Tractenburg Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Mylessa Trachtenburg - Friend|link=Mylessa Tractenburg House Floren.png|Brandon Floren - Lover|link=Brandon Floren William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Lover|link=William Lovie III. Category:Bastard Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:House Steinmare Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.